Ask Me Again
by scatterthestars
Summary: A weekend for themselves turns out to be filled with a surprise Kurt didn't expect.


"Grandpa Burt!" Ever screams as she runs into his outstretched arms, hugging him tight as he gathers her in his embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, my little angle." Burt kisses all over her face as Ever laughs, saying that it _'tickles, grandpa.'_

Kurt watches from a few feet away as Blaine stands next to him grabbing for his hand and squeezing it. Kurt loves watching his dad with Ever, because he seems to be perpetually happy when around her, as is anybody.

"Remember, Dad, no junk food and staying up late. She gets cranky if she doesn't sleep when she's supposed to."

"Alright," Burt says, brushing his nose against Ever's as she laughs. "I'll just have to find another way to spoil her."

Kurt sees her little eyes light up at what his dad said, knowing she's in for a fun weekend.

"Ev, come put your backpack on and tell Daddy and me bye."

Ever runs to them, turning around so Kurt can put her backpack on her, looking to his dad and saying, "There are snacks in here and a coloring book with a packet of crayons for when she gets bored on the drive."

Looking in her eyes when she faces him, Kurt can't help the pang of worry that fills him as it always does when she goes away for longer than a few hours. "Now, Ev, be good and listen to Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole, okay?"

"Otay," she tells him, wrapping her little arms around Kurt's neck and squeezing him as tight as a four year old can. "I wuv you, Dadda."

"I love you, too, sweet-heart," Kurt says, planting a big, wet kiss on her mouth with a loud 'Mwah' that has Ever giggling.

"I love you, too, honey." Blaine tells her as he kneels next to Kurt, instantly having Ever jump into his arms and squeeze him tight.

"I wuv you, Daddy." She says into his ear, kissing him on his cheek.

They watch as she curls her hand around three of Burt's fingers and walks to his car, turning around to wave to them before climbing in. Once the car is out of sight, they go back inside to the now quiet house and stand there

With Ever gone, it's the first time in what seems like forever—but is actually close to a year—Blaine and him will have a weekend alone to themselves, and they're not sure exactly what to do.

"How about we make dinner?" Blaine turns to him and asks.

"Okay," Kurt responds.

He watches as Blaine puts the dishes away after dinner, biting his lower lip when he reaches for the top shelf and it causes his shirt to ride up and reveal the skin of his lower back. Somehow, seeing Blaine in a simple white, cotton shirt and blue jeans makes him the sexiest he can look to Kurt without trying.

Walking up to him, Kurt feels him jump a little when he slides his hands under his shirt, fingers grazing over the muscles of his stomach. He kisses between his shoulder blades over the fabric of the shirt, making his way up his back and kissing behind his ear. His fingers move to unbutton his jeans and let them hang open as he places one final kiss to the side of Blaine's neck and takes a few steps back.

"Wa-Why'd you stop?" Blaine turns around to look at him.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you care to join me." He walks out of the kitchen, leaving a very turned-on Blaine behind him. He laughs when less than ten seconds later Blaine has joined him and is pulling him to the bedroom.

* * *

Kurt opens his eyes to Blaine sitting up against the headboard with a faraway look in his eye. Moving to sit next to him, Kurt feels as the sheet slides down his body and lays low around his thighs. Resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, he yawns as he asks, "What's on your mind?"

"Wha-Nothing, just thinking about something crazy."

"Crazy in what way?"

"I'll tell you later." Blaine turns to him and smiles, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss to his lips. "How does a shower taken together sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt responds, kicking the blanket the rest of the way off his legs and scooting to sit on the edge of the bed. He stretches his arms above his head and hearing a few joints pop. Turning to reach for Blaine's hand, Kurt pulls him out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

* * *

In the shower, Kurt sighs as fingers work the shampoo into his hair, moans as they massage against his scalp in such a good way that has him dropping his head back on Blaine's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"That feels amazing, baby." He mumbles.

It's moments like these, stolen over a quiet weekend just for them or in bed in the morning before everything comes rushing in, that Kurt loves to share with Blaine. The simple act of taking a shower together before they start the day makes him happy beyond words.

"Wash your hair out, babe." Blaine tells him as he turns him around and tilts his head back.

Kurt closes his eyes as the hot water hits his face and runs through his hair, washing out the shampoo. Picking his head back up, he runs his hands through his hair to make sure it's all gone.

They stay in the shower for another twenty minutes, climbing out when finished and drying off. Kurt pulling on a pair of boxer-briefs and watches as Blaine wraps the towel around his hips.

Leaning against their his-and-his sinks, as Blaine likes to call it, Kurt watches as Blaine splashes water on his face to wash away what's left of the remaining shaving cream. Reaching over to him, Kurt runs the back of his fingers over Blaine's clean, shaven skin and can't help leaning over to kiss it.

Fingers grip his chin and soon he's kissing Blaine. Mouths move as tongues massage together as he threads his fingers through damp curls and presses closer to Blaine.

After pulling apart, he just stands there staring in Blaine's eyes—pupils now blown wide with lust—and licks and bites his bottom lip, smiling.

He lets out a loud shriek when Blaine picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder. He splays his hands on his back, and squeaks when Blaine slaps his ass.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he tries to push himself up as best he can, laughing when his hands slip on Blaine's still damp skin.

"What does it look like?" Blaine says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm carrying you back to our bed."

"What for?" Right as he asks that, Blaine throws him on the bed, and squeals as he hits the mattress and he bounces some.

"Because," Blaine says, hooking his fingers in Kurt's boxer-briefs and starting to pull them down. "We still have a whole day and a half before Ever comes back. So, I plan to use the time wisely."

As Blaine pulls his underwear off his legs, Kurt still finds it crazy how after all this time he still craves Blaine; craves his touch in every way possible. It's one of the few things he seems he can't get enough of; even simply holding his hand will always send a thrill through him.

Blaine hovers over him on one of his hands as he preps him; pushing his fingers in and out, crooking them in the perfect way that has Kurt moaning beneath him.

"Ple-please, Blaine." Kurt begs gripping tight to the pillow under his head as he slowly works his hips down on Blaine's fingers.

The emptiness he feels as Blaine pulls his fingers away is quickly replaced with Blaine slowly pushing into him. He throws his head back, jutting his chin out and exposing his long neck at the sensation of Blaine pushing in inch by inch. He feels Blaine attach his lips to his neck, kissing below his jaw and down to his collarbone.

When Blaine pulls out and thrust back in, Kurt bites his bottom lip and moans; the sound low and getting caught in his throat. A thumb pulls his lip out, and soon Blaine is kissing him soft and slow.

"Scream, Kurt, it's okay. I want to hear you." Blaine says against his lips, continuing to slowly roll his hips into him.

Kurt realizes then that he can actually make noises above small whimpers and moans without having to worry about being heard; he lets out a loud moan on the next thrust of Blaine into him.

The combined feeling of skin-on-skin, roaming hands, scattered kisses, words spoken through broken moans and taking as much time as they want has Kurt really appreciating Blaine's plan to spend this weekend alone.

Rolling over so now he's straddling Blaine's hips, Kurt spreads his legs as far as he can, feeling the burn in his thighs as he does so. Sinking down the last inch or so, Kurt grips at Blaine's sides and digs his fingers into warm flesh. He can't help staring at Blaine's body below him as he sits still on top of him. He takes in his toned stomach with fine hairs making up his happy-trail that travels down; skin flushed as his feels and looking gorgeous as he waits for him to move.

Now fully seated down on Blaine, Kurt tips his head back and moans at the feeling of being filled by him. He stays like that for a few heartbeats before looking back at Blaine and beginning to move his hips again. He starts off slow; rolling his hips down and circling them. Lifting up to his knees and dropping back down, Kurt scratches at Blaine's chest and moans—because there is one thing he loves to do, and that's ride Blaine.

Fingers dig into his sides as Blaine starts to lift his hips, angling them to barely brush past his prostate, making him begin to work his hips down faster.

Blaine sits up, wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist, and planting the other behind him on the bed for leverage. He uses the support to start meeting Kurt's roll of his hips down onto him.

Gripping tight to Blaine's shoulders and resting their foreheads together, Kurt gazes into honey-colored eyes and drops his mouth open when Blaine's next thrust up hits his prostate right on. Blaine kisses at his lower lip, sucking on it before Kurt actually kisses him back.

He soon feels his body thrumming with the need to come; heat pools in his lower stomach and begins to grow and spread throughout his body.

"Close," the word ghosting over Blaine's lips as he says it minutes later.

It only takes a few strokes of Blaine's hand before Kurt feels himself coming; he spills over Blaine's hand and onto their stomachs, arching his back and screaming, clenching around Blaine.

As he's coming, Kurt feels Blaine thrust up hard one more time and come inside him. The sensation of him pulsing in him and filling him up is one Kurt doesn't get to experience too often considering how much of a clean-up can be without a condom. So, when they have hours to themselves—like today—Kurt revels in the feeling and knows Blaine gets his own thrill out of it.

Chin resting on top of Blaine's head, hands on his shoulders, and feeling Blaine's forehead resting over his heart, Kurt just lets himself be in this moment with Blaine. He takes in the hot breath hitting his skin as Blaine breathes out, fingers skimming over the knobs of his spine and the quietness that surrounds them; envelops them in way that shuts out the normal, constant noise of their hectic lives.

"Kurt?" Blaine tilts his head back to look up at him; his eyes filled with warmth and love that has always comforted Kurt.

Pushing his fingers through his messy curls, Kurt smiles down at him and nods his head yes, waiting for him to continue.

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt can't help the laugh the falls from his mouth, not understanding what Blaine is talking about. "Blaine, baby, me wearing this silver band usually means I'm already married to you."

"I know," he says, lifting Kurt off him-and Kurt instantly missing the feeling of Blaine inside him-Blaine falls back on the bed, one arm under his head and the other stroking over Kurt's thigh. "It's just...I never got to ask you like I really wanted to. Also, I figured I really loved marrying you the first time around, why not do it again."

Kurt lies on top of Blaine, chin resting on the hand covering his fist, legs tangled together and staring at him, thinking about what he told him.

He thinks about how much fun it could be to have another ceremony; a small one with only close family and friends. But what gets him the most excited at the idea is seeing Ever in a little white frilly dress dropping flower pedals as she walks down the aisle.

"Okay," he says, smiling down at Blaine, seeing his eyes light up at that one word. "Let's do it."

"Really?" Blaine asks, voice filled with joy and getting crinkles around the edges when he smiles.

"Really," Kurt repeats.

The next instance, Blaine is pulling him down in a hungry kiss that fills him with happiness, both of them laughing into the kiss. Suddenly, Blaine is rolling them to their sides and climbing out of bed, leaving a confused Kurt behind.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he watches him disappear into their walk-in closet, staring at his ass.

"You'll see," Blaine shouts from inside.

As he hears Blaine dig around in the closet, cursing when a box falls on top of him, Kurt stays in the bed already thinking about ideas for the upcoming wedding. Thinking about what kind of suit he wants to wear, he sees Blaine walk out of the closet with something in his closed fist.

Sitting up and moving so his legs hang over the side of the bed, he takes in a sharp breath as Blaine kneels between his legs. Covering his face to hide his huge grin, and quickly reddening cheeks, he peeks through his fingers as Blaine grins at him.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers trying to pull Kurt's hand away from his face, smiling when he succeeds and looking right in his eyes. "I have loved you for a very long time. Spending these last ten years married to you have been the best years of my life. Choosing to accept your proposal of marriage and marrying you was the easiest choice I've ever made. That's why I want to give you the same feeling by asking," he holds the silver band between his fingers up close to Kurt's ring finger. "Will you marry me...again?"

Kurt laughs as he shakes his head yes, knowing he's smiling like a fool as Blaine slides the ring on his finger and leans forward to kiss him.

As he deepens the kiss, he crosses his ankles behind Blaine's back as he feels him curl his fingers around his thighs and pull him even closer.

"Never thought I'd get proposed to naked." Kurt says resting his forehead to Blaine's and breathes.

"Never thought I'd get to propose to you."

"Ask me a thousand times if you wish, and I'll always say yes."

As soon as their lips meet, Kurt feels himself being pushed back down to lie on the bed. Kisses trail down his neck, across his chest, down over his stomach—licks of Blaine's tongue wiping away the drying come—until he ends up kneeling between his legs kissing the inside of one of his thighs.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Kurt asks with a shaky voice, body already responding to Blaine's touch.

Blaine scoots him closer to the edge of the bed so he's hanging over a little, lifting one of his legs to place over his shoulder and pushing the other up so his foot sits at the edge. The first lick of Blaine's tongue over his entrance sends a spark of pleasure straight up Kurt's spine, and has him letting out a loud moan.

"Any more questions?" Blaine asks, nipping at the skin of his inner thigh on his shoulder, Kurt feeling as Blaine grins against his skin.

"N-no," Kurt mumbles, shaking his head and breathing heavy, hearing Blaine's small chuckle.

After that, the only noises Kurt can muster are moans and whimpers, until Blaine wraps his lips around him and makes him shout his name as he arches his back and comes down his throat.

* * *

Later that night after climbing out of bed and showering again, Kurt sits with Blaine across from him at their favorite small cafe sharing a piece of cheesecake.

They're celebrating their recent second engagement when it hits Kurt. He starts to laugh and can't control himself, seeing Blaine look at him funny and nervously laugh along with him.

"Oh, my god, that's why you had Ever go away for the weekend." He sees the blush begin to creep up Blaine's neck and stain his cheeks. If he needed further proof of what he was wondering was true, seeing Blaine blush was it.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure that out." Blaine shyly admits, words somewhat muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

* * *

As Kurt lays curled around Blaine, both of them breathing normally again but hearts still beating like crazy, their skin damp with a small layer of sweat from Kurt practically throwing himself at Blaine after they got home.

Kurt kisses at the back of Blaine's neck as he drapes an arm over his side and links their hands together.

They talk above hushed whispers of ideas about the wedding and following ceremony. Kurt adamantly refuses Blaine's idea of a circus themed wedding, even though he argues _'Think of all the cool animals that could be there, Kurt!'_

Kurt is set on no more than forty people total to keep it a small and intimate affair, which Blaine agrees with.

By the time they're asleep, they've agreed on a date (which was easy) and a place (which was a bit more difficult, but Blaine won out in the end.)

* * *

The next morning as Blaine sleeps, Kurt moves around the kitchen grabbing the ingredients needed for waffles and can't help the smile that has been on his face since yesterday. Mixing the ingredients, his eyes catch the glimmer of the ring Blaine gave him and can't help but to stop and give it a good look.

He made the choice to wear this ring until the ceremony and go back to wearing his actual wedding ring; perhaps thinking to get Blaine his own new engagement ring.

As he's making the first waffle when arms wrap around him and surprise him, but soon he melts into Blaine's touch.

"Morning, baby."

Blaine answers by squeezing around his waist.

"I have a question?" Kurt finally remembering what he wanted to ask Blaine the day before.

"Ask away."

"How long have you had that ring?"

"A little over a year." Blaine responds, kissing at the spot below his ear that always makes him moan.

"Wonder why I never found it." Kurt thinks out loud.

Blaine moves to whisper in his ear, "Why search for something you already have."

Even though he's talking about the ring, Kurt can't help but to think that that's true for many things in his life when it comes to Blaine.

* * *

The sound of a car door closing a few hours later immediately has them both jumping up off the couch and heading for the door. Opening it, they see Ever running toward them, her hair in pigtails and her Tinker Bell backpack bouncing behind her with every step she takes.

Even though it's only been two days, Kurt can't help but feel safer at seeing her with a huge grin on her face, and a piece of paper in her hands.

"Daddies!" She yells as soon as she is less than five feet away from them, smiling big and almost tripping over her feet. "I made a pwetty pwicture for you."

"You did," Blaine says as he scoops her up in his arms, hugging her tight and giving her a big kiss on her cheek. "Let me see."

She hands him the picture as Kurt takes her from Blaine's arm and holds her close, smelling strawberries in her hair as he kisses at her head. "I missed you, sweet-heart."

"I missed you, too, Dadda." She says against his neck as she hugs him.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt calls him still, even though he's far from the kid he used to be. "You gotta let me take her off your hands more often. Carole and me love having her running around keeping us young."

"I know, dad, but I miss her too much to do it all the time." Kurt moves Ever to his hip as they walk inside, hearing the sounds of her sucking her thumb. He leans down to whisper in her ear, "Don't suck your thumb, honey."

"Sorry, Dadda." She drops her hand, thumb now shiny with spit from her sucking on it.

"Hey, Ev, how about you go hang your picture on the fridge while Dadda and I talk to Grandpa Burt." Blaine leans down to tell her after Kurt set her on the ground, handing the paper back to her.

"Otay," she says, grabbing the paper and running in the direction of the kitchen.

"So, what is it you two need to tell me?" Burt asks as soon as Ever is a good ways away from them.

"Let's sit down." Kurt tells him, reaching for Blaine's hand and walking to the living room. He sits close to Blaine, never letting go of his hand and feeling his other arm wrap around his waist.

"Please don't tell me it's something bad, 'cause I don't know how I'll handle that."

"No, it's just that...Blaine asked me to marry him." Kurt chuckles at the confusion on Burt's face as he tries to understand what Kurt just told him. "Well, marry him again."

Blaine picks Ever up after she comes back into the room and sits her in his lap as she leans against him twiddling with a rhinestone on her shirt.

"So…a second wedding?" Burt replies with a small laugh after a while. "I'm not all that surprised considering it's you two."

Kurt smiles at what his dad says snuggling in closer to Blaine and feeling him squeeze his hand.

"Daddy," Kurt hears her whisper to Blaine trying to get his attention, and turning his attention to her as well. "What's a wredding?"

All three mean laugh at how she pronounces the word; and Kurt a little more when she hides her face in the side of Blaine's neck in embarrassment.

"Um..." Blaine trails off, trying to come up with simplest explanation for a four year old. "It's like a big party for two very happy people celebrating."

"Why are they celebating? Is it their birthday?"

"No, they are celebrating spending their whole lives together."

"Das a long time, Daddy." Ever whispers, finally managing to pick one of the rhinestones off her shirt, and smiling when she does. Though, when Kurt holds out his hand, she pouts some as she drops it in his palm.

"So, when's the big day, for the second time?" Burt asks as he leans back in the chair, linking his fingers together over his stomach.

"We thought we should just stick to our original anniversary." Blaine tells him as Ever climbs out of his lap running to her room. "So, it will be in June."

"Well, that's easy to remember." Burt says.

He talks with them for another hour before saying he should be heading home. As he's reaching for the door handle, all of a sudden he turns to Kurt and Blaine and asks, "Does this mean I have to buy you another wedding present?"

"No, dad," Kurt laughs, hearing Blaine chuckle behind him as he walks to Ever's room to check-in on her. "No presents this time, just a fun time with everybody around."

* * *

"Daddy, I'm tired." Ever says a few hours later, raising her arms and opening and closing her tiny fists as she does when she wants to be picked up. Blaine instantly bends down to pick her up and holds her close to his chest.

Kurt watches as Ever rests her head on Blaine's shoulder and her eyes begin to get heavy. He hums along as Blaine sings her a lullaby, rubbing her back and swaying her gently side to side in his embrace. Blaine looks to him as he leans against the door frame, still singing even though Ever is asleep in his arms and smiles at him, which Kurt returns.

It always makes his breath catch some when he sees these little moments between Blaine and Ever that make his heart swell with love for these two people. He can't help but to wonder how one person makes him fall in love with him over and over again, and how another can be so small and completely own his heart in her own little way.

Blaine lays her down on her bed, making sure to put Aldigator under her arm, and pulling the covers over her. He walks up behind Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder.

They stand like that for a few minutes watching the slow rise and fall of Ever's chest as she pulls Aldigator closer in her sleep.

"I feel much better knowing she's here." Kurt nods his head agreeing with what Blaine said.

"Come on, let's let her sleep." Kurt whispers after a while, reaching for the door handle.

Closing the door far enough to still see the night light on in her room, Blaine and him turn to walk to their room.

A few steps down the hall, Kurt feels himself being pushed up against the wall and kissed hard. Hands roam over his stomach under his shirt before moving to his lower back.

He lets out a small yelp when Blaine's hands move across his ass, gently squeeze, and grip over the back of his thighs and lifts him up a few inches off the floor. Wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, Kurt finally pulls back from the kiss to look at Blaine.

"What brought this on?" He runs the fingers of one hand through curls as the fingers of his other hand wrap around Blaine's neck.

"I love you; and I'm beyond ecstatic at you marrying me again."

Kurt crashes their mouths together in a hungry kiss, somehow suddenly filled with a need for Blaine that spreads through his whole body.

Rocking his hips forward, he smiles when Blaine gasps into his mouth and moans, dropping his head on his shoulder. He turns his head to whisper into Blaine's ear, "How about we celebrate again in the bedroom...sans clothes."

Kurt bites his bottom lip to quiet the giggles that he's releasing as Blaine tightens his hold on him and begins to head for their room. He kisses at Blaine's neck and below his ear, then reaches for the hem of his shirt and lifts it over his head, dropping it on their bedroom floor without a seconds thought.

Blaine kneels onto the bed and falls on it, Kurt letting out a small scream when he does it. They quickly remove the rest of their clothes and try to make as little noise as possible.

* * *

Blaine is propped up some against the headboard, and Kurt lays half on top of him and half on the bed, his head resting on his chest and staring out the window. Fingers run up and down his side grazing over his ribs and reaching as far as the top of his hip.

"Blaine?" He asks, breaking the silence of the room.

"Hmm," Blaine replies.

"Will you ask me again?"

"What?" Blaine asks with confusion filling his voice at what Kurt asked him.

Kurt tilts his head back to look up at Blaine—who is looking down at him—and tells him, "I loved how it felt when you asked me to marry you. So, I was wondering if you would ask me again."

An arm grips him around his waist, and in an instant Blaine has him on his back smiling down at him and brushing his hair back.

"Will you marry me, Kurt?"

The sound of Kurt saying yes is instantly muffled by Blaine kissing him.

* * *

**So, I like writing domestic Klaine with their daughter Ever. There are other stories in my head to do with them and their little girl and might write a few.**


End file.
